


Cuffing Season

by PatsyDecline



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Powerplay, Shibari, Threesome - F/F/F, at least someone is committed to showing Judy a good time, exhibitionist judy, go on this adventure with me, stone top Lorna, sub judy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatsyDecline/pseuds/PatsyDecline
Summary: I know Jennifer is not without her appeal, my Teddy bear certainly had his head turned. But she’s a tease, you know? Always has been. What you need is a closer.
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding, Judy Hale/Jen Harding/Lorna Harding, Judy Hale/Lorna Harding
Comments: 17
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta supporters and the friends who cheered on this very cursed bit of writing.

At first, she didn't know what Jen saw in the girl really, but she was very pretty at least. Some fine features probably hiding in there somewhere. And maybe Judy seemed like she could be fun to play with, Lorna had to admit. Something about how responsive she was, so eager to feel like she was doing a good job. She'd positively vibrate under praise. 

Lorna could smell it on her the first time they met, see it in how she'd blush at the slightest thanks, the praise making her radiate. She'd felt drawn to her immediately, and when she saw Judy walking through the house towards the water closet, Lorna felt compelled to follow like a lion stalking its prey into a dead end. Not much of a prey really. More of a little bird with a broken wing that she could scoop up with no fuss at all. She heard the bathroom lock click, saw Judy emerge and began to lunge towards her without thinking. Just a careless little moment, where she thought about grabbing a handful of that dress and pushing her back into that bathroom and locking the door behind them. The briefest of indulgences before she regained control of herself. 

It didn’t even take a hand to stop her. It was like she stopped dead at the very idea that Lorna wanted her to stop, a silent little push. So desperate for clear instruction. 

"You're very pretty." 

Judy gasped and it was like she made herself a little smaller for Lorna. So quick to cede power to her. It thrilled her to think of how easy it would be, to seduce Judy. It would be very bad family politics of course; Jen was clearly interested, even if Lorna doubted she had the stones to go for it. It was always a faux pas to seduce a daughter-in-law's intended, especially at an event such as this but it would serve her right really. Moving such a pretty thing into her home and not formally staking a claim? Selfish really to leave her hanging like this. The poor little thing had been following Jen around like a lost little puppy dog, looking for instructions that Jen clearly wasn't providing. 

What she needed was a more attentive owner, as it were. 

"Where did she find you?"

It would be so easy, maybe just a finger under her chin, to claim her. Judy babbled and she considered it, she wanted to, but she didn't. It's enough to know that Lorna could, if Jen never made her move and she needed a stronger hand to step in. Someone a little more experienced. It wasn’t really a serious idea though, not until a little later, when the police came and dragged her out of the house. Judy's thin wrists pulled roughly by strong hands and the thrill of it warmed her in a deep throb. 

That was how it started, with the tug of her wrists and a hand grabbing at Judy's hair as she was pushed into a cop car. 

Lorna had to have her. 

\----

Judy turned up later at Lorna's house. Something about crossed wires surrounding who was to be picking up her precious baby grandsons, who had left two hours previously. That was the story, at least. Maybe she just wanted to see her. Lorna took a moment to size her up, make her wait; stretch out that thick tension between them until it was wire thin and cut at them both. She invited her in and Judy looked around her as though someone might see, darting inside quickly. Such a nervous little bird. 

They went into the kitchen and Lorna watched Judy perch lightly on the edge of her seat. Maybe this was what she needed, what she had been trying to say to Jen who just couldn't hear her. Judy needed a navigator. Lorna understood her, she knew that some people found life too hard without someone to share a little of the responsibility, some ballast to steady her. Right now she was caught up in the waves, being thrown around and drowning. 

_ Oh while you’re here, could you just...  _

Lorna started to test her slightly, lean in to this little experiment while maintaining plausible deniability. Not for long, just until she was sure they were on the same page. They started with helpful little jobs here and there; she folded the laundry, leaning over slowly, and curling delicate lace underwear into neat piles. Lorna noticed her looking, quick glances that Lorna caught and held, refusing to back down from. Judy seemed to be calmed by it, huffing out a breath and smoothing her fingers over fabric slowly. Another little hint. She wanted this too. She needed this. A steady guiding hand.

Next she saw a few dishes in the sink and offered to wash them, soaping them up and rinsing with a splash that ran down the front of her dress. It soaked through the thin fabric that clung to her skin. She walked over to where Lorna sat watching her, head slightly cocked. 

"Do you maybe have a towel or something I could use to dry myself off a little? I’m so sorry, I managed to get water everywhere!"

"Come here.” 

She gestured her closer, a curled finger so explicitly slow that it would be impossible to misinterpret. And Judy came to her, obedient, stepping closer until their knees were almost touching. Lorna grabbed at the hem of her dress, fingertips brushing lightly against the skin of Judy’s thigh. It was fast enough that maybe she could explain it away as an accident still. Just about. It was the last little thread of deniability that she was tugging at to see if something would give way between them. Lorna bunched the wet fabric into her fist, squeezing hard and dripping dishwater onto the slate floor. Meeting Judy’s eyes that stared at her pleading, she let the fabric slide through her hands. Her fingertips explored a little higher, gripping the fabric again and squeezing. Lorna watched as a scarlet glow spread across her neck as they listened to the sounds of the wet droplets splashing against the tiles at their feet. 

Judy huffed out a breath and bit at the side of her lip. She released her grip again and this was it, but she felt sure enough then that this wasn't a mistake. She lifted the floral fabric higher, trailing her fingers along the skin of Judy’s thigh, hot to the touch. Lorna heard the exact moment that Judy’s breath faltered, the very moment this all became explicit. Lorna’s fingers reached the smooth black fabric of her underwear and Judy stifled a cry. With a gentle undulating pressure, she nudged at her entrance, becoming bolder as she pressed a little more, fabric covered fingertips pushing just inside Judy as a loud cry ripped free from her throat.

It was exactly what she wanted, Judy’s needy cry as she bucked her hips into Lorna’s hand. The explicit want. The cry that filled the room with what she didn’t have the words to say. 

She pulled her hand away sharply and Judy gasped at the sudden loss, smoothing her palms down the creased front of her dress. 

“You seem to have made quite the mess. It’s a shame really, you were doing quite well until this little mishap. Maybe you should come back here next week and I’ll allow you to clean for me again. If you don’t feel as though you can keep yourself clean, maybe you would like to wear a little less down there.”

Judy looked at the ground and ran her toe through the wet splashes that stained the tiles.

“Let me just clean that up for you,” she said as she grabbed some paper towels from a nearby holder and got onto all fours in front of Lorna, dropping her shoulders to the ground and presenting herself, as shame burned bright in her cheeks. Judy’s eyes fluttered closed as she pressed her hot face against the tiles. 

“Wider. Show me.”

Judy huffed a breath into the floor, her knees sliding further apart, her hand lifting the back of her dress so Lorna was afforded a better view. Front row seats to see the effect this had on her, leaking down onto her thighs. 

“You want so desperately to be a good girl for me, don't you?”

Judy preened, her back arching low under the compliment. 

“I’ll see you this time next week. Maybe if you’re lucky, I’ll let you clean my floors.”

Judy scrambled up from the floor, flustered, she grabbed her bag and left. She would be back. She couldn’t hide the hard nipples that strained against the thin fabric of her dress. 

\---- 

The following week, Judy knocked on her door exactly three minutes early. She had turned up much earlier than that and Lorna had watched her on the security monitor, repeatedly checking her watch then looking nervously at the door before deciding to wait a little longer. Trying so hard to suppress her excitement, pacing back and forth in the street. 

Lorna greeted her with a kiss, taking Judy’s chin between finger and thumb and moving her, presenting the soft expanse of her cheek for Lorna to press a deliberate kiss onto. Judy put up no resistance to the movement at all, relieved if anything to be under the sure clear hand of someone who knows what they're doing, what they want. It seemed like such a rare gift these days.

“Good to see you looking so healthy.”

Judy scuttled through the door quickly, her hand fiddling at one of many necklaces she wore, her weight shifting from foot to foot. They had to go through this dance for a little while, with something so new; pretend to be shocked or appalled by themselves, talk about flimsy pretenses for a while before someone made the first move. Certainly one of the more tedious social niceties. 

Lorna ushered her through to the kitchen where she had laid out a bucket of warm soapy water and scrubbing brush for her.

“You made a terrible mess of my floor when you were here last week. I think it would be a common courtesy for you to clean up your messes, don’t you think?”

“I am just so sorry about that. I’ll get right to it. You’ll be able to eat your dinner off it in no time.”

“I don’t think so, but you can eat yours off it, if you’d like.”

Judy gasped, flexing her arms and subconsciously squeezing her tits together. She’s got an impressive set for a woman of her age, smooth, still perky and resisting gravity. Lorna watched as Judy hesitated as though to respond, then decided against it. Instead she turned and kneeled on the floor, short dress riding high up her thighs. 

“Did you receive the gift I sent you?”

“I did, yes. Thank you, it’s beautiful.”

“Did you wear it for me?”

“Yes.” 

It came out as more of a whisper, breathy and low. Judy lowered her shoulders a little, reaching to lift her dress up for Lorna as she presented herself.

“Oh, my pretty girl, what a good job you’ve done for me. Let me have a proper look.”

It was so easy for Lorna to keep her voice detached from all this, cold and unaffected by the throb of pleasure that tried to distract her. It was obvious how much her new plaything seemed to enjoy it. She had followed her instructions to the letter; no underwear and a smooth undercarriage, waxed clean for her. From her backside protruded the thick base of a plug, polished gold and engraved ‘LH’. Lorna dragged her fingers up the backs of her thighs, skimming lightly through the wetness that already glistened there, lewd in the bright sunlight that poured through the kitchen window. Lorna didn’t give her enough of anything to bring satisfaction, she made sure of that. Light touches through the sensitive folds that shined for her, wanton and obedient. 

Lorna tapped her fingers against the metal base she found there, just enough for Judy to feel the movement inside her. A guttural groan escaped her and Lorna was encouraged by her responsiveness, drawn to press at the base of it again a little harder, rocking into Judy with a slow undulating pressure which made her shoulders drop to the floor. Her dress fell further up her back, proudly displaying her entire rear to the kitchen. 

“Oh dear oh dear, you appear to be making a mess of my floor all over again. I didn’t know you were going to be such a dirty girl.”

“I’m so sorry, I’ll clean it up for you now.”

“I suppose you did say you desperately wanted to eat your dinner off this nice clean floor. So go ahead.”

Judy didn’t hesitate this time, it was too late to get bogged down in morals now. There was no going back so they didn't need to pretend. All the nervous energy she usually radiated had stilled as Judy found peace in simply following Lorna’s directions, giving up her agency to someone who knew what was best for her. She turned at Lorna’s feet, dropping low on all fours as she licked at the floor where her arousal had dropped in dark splashes against the slate. Lorna stroked her hands down the long line of Judy’s back as she lapped at the floor, her tongue leaving wet trails where she licked up her mess. 

“I know you need this, and I know you’re not getting what you need at home. I may ask for a lot but I like to look after what’s mine, you know.”

Judy trilled at the affection, her face resting on the floor and eyes falling closed and her breathing tried to smooth the jagged edges that threaten it. It seemed she enjoyed listening. Lorna could certainly work with that. 

“I’m going to need one more thing from you though. Before you’re mine. Before I agree to take care of you. I need to see what you can do. So why don’t you go ahead and put on a little show for me?” 

Judy seemed to understand immediately. Maybe she had been well trained by someone, maybe she was just a natural who understood how best to be watched. Lorna pulled up a chair to where Judy presented herself shamelessly on the kitchen floor, arse in the air and face pressed against the tile. Judy’s hands appeared between her own thighs, fingers digging into the flesh there, kneading at it. 

“Oh yes, that’s it, very good. You can go ahead and fuck yourself for me now. Don’t think you can come without my permission though, of course. That should go without saying but you never know, no one seems to have any manners these days.”

As Lorna talked to her, Judy’s eager fingers found her entrance, two of them pushing inside her and emerging glistening and wet. Judy rolled her hips into the contact and Lorna sat back to appreciate the utter filth of the scene laid out before her. Wet sounds filled the room as she pumped two then three fingers into herself. 

“It’s very pleasing to see that you can take three so easily, Judy. Do you feel full or could you take more? Can you feel that plug inside you, filling you up?”

“Oh God, I feel so full.”

“But you would take more, wouldn’t you? You would take more for me if I wanted you to.”

“I would take whatever you gave me.”

“There’s my good girl. Let me hear you.”

Judy whimpered against the floor, her fingers bottoming out inside her as fucked herself, stretched herself open for Lorna’s approval. Lorna watched the muscles in Judy’s thighs tensing and releasing as she tried so hard to obey her and wait for permission. 

“This is what you needed, isn’t it? Someone to tell you when to kneel and when to come? Someone who really sees you, who knows when that little cunt of yours needs to be fucked?”

Lorna felt drunk on the power of it, her words turning Judy into this debauched woman who panted heavily against the cold tile floor of the kitchen. Lorna felt like she should spark up a cigarette for the finale of this little show, like that might be something her audience would appreciate. But no matter, maybe next time.

“You’ve done a good job today, I’m impressed with you,” Lorna took hold of Judy’s wrist, tugged at her to remove the fingers from inside herself. “You be a good girl and clean these, and let me feel as you come for me.”

She pushed Judy’s wet fingers into her open mouth muffling a debauched moan, her greedy tongue welcoming them immediately, her eyes falling closed as she sucked her own juices from her skin. 

Lorna pushed three fingers inside of Judy, roughly bottoming out and Judy cried out, loud and utterly unrestrained. She sounded like she was submitting to this entirely, allowing herself to be used any way Lorna saw fit. She rippled her fingers for a while, pushing at the unforgiving bulk of the plug that filled her other entrance, making it shift and move inside Judy’s needy body. When Lorna began to move her fingers in earnest, it was faster than when Judy had been fucking herself. Rougher than her own pace and unrelenting. Judy’s eyes flew open and she looked almost scared for a moment by her body’s total lack of control. 

“Good, let me feel you. I want you to come for me. Come on my fingers while I fuck you open. Let me give you what you need, baby.”

Lorna stroked her other hand down Judy’s back, long strokes like she’s a family pet, and she could feel the cry that ripped free from Judy, wild and ragged as her hips tried to rock desperately against Lorna's hand. Judy came with a tight grip around Lorna’s fingers as she wrung every last drip of pleasure that she could, her hips slowing into lazy jerks as all the tension left her body and she collapsed boneless onto the floor. 

“I know Jennifer is not without her appeal, my Teddy bear certainly had his head turned. But she’s a tease, you know? Always has been. What you need is a closer.”

That was the part she enjoyed most. She had peeled away all the stress and frustration, all the manners and decorum and shame; Judy lay free of all of it all, just breathing in the moment, without a thought in her pretty little head. 

“I’m a busy woman so I’m just going to leave you to it. I shall see you at the same time next week. Expect another little token of my affection in the meantime. And make sure that floor is clean before you go.”

She left Judy there to gather herself and collect her dignity which lay in tatters around her. Lorna was already looking forward to next week. Judy would arrive with bruises on her knees. Obvious bruises that she would have had to explain away or try to hide from Jen. Bruises she got while debasing herself on Lorna’s kitchen floor, and she would have thought about it every time the skin was sensitive and sore. Lorna loved the idea that her presence could be felt while she was absent, like perfume lingering in a room. 

This arrangement, she thought, could turn out to be very mutually beneficial indeed. 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Best in Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to have a second chapter and now accidentally it does have a second chapter.
> 
> Dedicated to @Pilandok

Judy knows full well that she hurt Jen’s feelings when Jen had offered to cook her a birthday meal and Judy replied that she had to go out. Jen didn’t say that she was hurt of course; Jen would never admit that out loud. She’ll think Judy was making excuses because she hates her cooking, which isn’t true at all. Jen’s so hard on herself and Judy could just see the hurt in her eyes when she said it. She would have to make it up to her. Quietly, of course, so they don’t have to talk about this directly, just a little series of nice things to smooth over the cracks. Jen probably suspects something is going on that Judy isn’t telling her but neither of them can talk about it without admitting what they feel between them is more than casual friendship. 

She wants Jen so much, she loves Jen but Jen has never made a move. Judy doesn't know whether it's because she isn't ready yet after Ted or whether she isn't interested in Judy like that, not really. It's fine either way though. She loves Jen enough that even if she never makes a move, her friendship will always be more than enough. Judy wants to kiss her and touch her body and see what her face looks like when she comes, but she doesn't  _ need _ it. It's enough that they are a family and she loves that, anything more would be a bonus.

The whole matter has seemed less pressing since she found this little outlet. Something that calmed the part of her brain that desperately craved the physical, the part that tried to overwhelm her sometimes. The stupid bit of her brain that pushed her to make bad choices. Without this, it was so much easier not to pounce on Jen some night, when her brain was misty and her body demanded to be touched by hands that weren't hers. Judy tells herself that she needs to wait, that Jen needs to take her time to heal properly, so she can be sure she's making the right choice for her and the boys. If Jen wanted to make a move, surely she would have made a move. So Judy has to wait. And now she can wait. 

Until she and Jen finally examine what this is, this thing she has going with Lorna can tick along quietly in the background. Lorna isn’t technically related to Jen anymore and nothing is officially happening between her and Jen anyway, so it’s fine. Or that’s what she tells herself, trifling little loopholes that might make her feel better about being tied to a modern four poster bed on her birthday. Ropes binding her hands and feet tight to the bedposts, twisting up her limbs and decorating her naked body with ostentatious knots. The position has no allowances for shame, there's nowhere to hide with her wrists bound to each bedpost and her legs spread wide. She doesn't get to make the decisions anymore about what she hides and what is displayed. 

And today, she is entirely displayed.

Everyone deserves to get laid on their birthday, Judy rationalizes. 

She knows Lorna has something planned. Every time Judy comes over, Lorna has something new planned for her and as much as she hates to admit it, Lorna is fucking good at this. She knows how to push Judy’s buttons, can tell just by looking when she needs a little more or a little less to push her over the edge. When she talks, Lorna seems to know everything Judy’s thinking before she even thinks it and she finds that her brain just goes quiet for a while; perfect stillness that feels blissful after a lifetime of doubt and second guessing herself and this confusing web of lies she’s become tangled in. Nothing compares to the stillness of her muted brain and the single clear voice in her ear that tells her exactly what to do and when to do it and rewards her for her compliance. 

She resents how good Lorna is, that she can’t say no to her demand to see her on the evening of her birthday. It’s obviously being used as a ploy to antagonise Jen and Judy does it anyway because she knows Lorna will make her come so hard that she blacks out. 

She tests her bindings, wrapping her hands around the thick braids that attach her firmly to the bedposts. Soft ropes follow the lines and curves of her body; Lorna’s skilled fingers, dragging smooth paths across her skin, rope submitting to beautiful flourishes that decorate her body with Lorna’s vision. She wriggles to test the limits and the ropes bite into her skin when she finds them. 

The waiting is as much a part of this as anything. Lorna had stripped her naked, spread her open, tied her tight and left her to wait. Her legs are spread too wide to even give herself any friction with her own thighs while she waits and Judy wonders for a moment if Lorna has a camera set up to watch her as she twists and squirms hopelessly trying to find some relief. Probably. 

Judy’s legs are splayed wide enough and when Lorna walks back in the door, she’ll be on show for her. The first thing she’ll see is the wetness on Judy’s thighs, obvious and obscene; how turned on she is, untouched and being made to wait. It’s hard to tell exactly how long she’s been left here but she’s so fucking ready now. The ropes chafe at her skin to remind her of what’s coming at any moment. Judy feels drunk on the anticipation of it, her thoughts quiet and peaceful, her nipples hard and her body ready. 

The door handle twists. 

_ Finally!  _

Judy bucks her hips at the sound, wanting to be good and show her enthusiasm for whatever happens next when the door opens wide and, 

“Jen!”

“Lorna, what the FUCK is this?!”   
  


Jen turns to leave the moment she enters the room, refusing to process what she sees in front of her, but Lorna blocks the door and holds her there.

“I got you a little present, I thought you would thank me.” 

Judy can’t move to cover herself; there’s nothing she can do but lay there, exposed and suddenly feeling more naked than before. There’s no talking her way out of this one, there’s no possible explanation that excuses her being in Lorna’s house, displayed and ready for fucking on Lorna's bed. Judy’s face burns red hot with shame and the wetness between her legs is evidence enough of her betrayal. 

Her body can't accept the sudden gear change of Jen being present when she's this aroused already. There were reasons, she's sure, that sleeping with Jen wasn't the best idea at the moment but the heat between her legs has made them disappear from her brain. She’s spent so long wanting Jen, imagining what it would be like to feel Jen’s hands on her body, what her mouth tastes like, what she might sound like when she comes. Judy was so turned on before the door opened and then she was suddenly looking at Jen’s face, that Judy had dreamed about kissing, and now she can’t remember all the reasons she was being patient. There were reasons… weren’t there? She can’t recall a single one.

  
  


Now all the desire for her that Judy has been trying to keep quelled runs rampant and she doesn't want to wait anymore. 

Lorna’s voice is even and calm, as always. She fucking knows what it does to Judy, to hear her so unaffected. Jen is the opposite, flustered and wild eyed, like she’s been caught. 

“You bring me here to talk about a proposition and present me with this? What is going on in your fucking psychopath brain that you think it's a good idea to bring me here to...whatever this is?” Jen’s not looking at Judy, her eyes casting about the room and studiously avoiding her. “Get out of my way before I get you out of my fucking way. You have to the count of five. 5…...4…” 

“Oh, don't pretend you don't like this, Jennifer. You've always had such terrible trouble hiding your thoughts. People can see every little thing that you're thinking and I know what you're thinking now.”

“...2…….1, move.” Jen stands, her arms crossed, still furious.

“Are you quite finished? I know you want this. I know you're jealous that I took what you wanted. But lucky for you, I am feeling benevolent. I know you’ve always had trouble landing the deal without my help. So I am helping.”

It’s a thrill to watch the two strongest, most unflinching women in her life face off with one another. It’s something Judy would have been affected by at any time but laying naked in a bed, pinned and splayed open while they argue, it makes her desperately want their eyes on her. 

"I've been taking good care of my little charge here, since someone had to. You know I like to provide, so I was thinking to myself, 'Lorna, what does she want most in this world, that I can give her?' And the answer is you, Jen."

She’s never mentioned it to Lorna, how she feels about Jen. But Lorna had known all along and decided to force Jen’s hand for her. Judy would never have agreed to this plan of course, but the fact that Lorna planned this for her affects Judy. Someone had really seen her and thought about what she wanted. 

She isn’t sure what the rules are to this new game but she really does want Jen to stay. Judy had only pursued this thing with Lorna because she didn’t want to rush Jen by accident and force her hand. She would have done that without this shameful little secret with Lorna and now Lorna had done it for her. And now Judy’s body is calling out for more, all her usual defences down and the only thing left is her need for Jen. 

“Jen-”

Jen’s head whips round and their eyes meet for the first time, pinning her with their intensity.  _ God, Jen’s so fucking beautiful.  _

“Judy,” Jen breathes out a sigh as though she’s been defeated, her shoulders sagging under the release. 

Lorna appears beside Judy, a firm hand cupping her jaw, making her stare at Jen and hold her gaze.

“You’re lucky really, that I’ve been taking care of her for you, Jennifer. You know full well that when one doesn’t look after one’s charges, their eyes start to wander. We can’t have that happening now, can we? Not again. Whether you like it or not, my precious grandsons have grown rather fond of her now and so we can’t have her led astray. Someone needed to pick up the slack if you refuse to; I’ve watched you drop the ball once already, I’ll not let you do so again.”

Jen looks furious but she isn't leaving. She fiddles with the hem of her sleeve, avoidant like she wants to stay but isn’t ready to give up control of the situation just yet. 

“No need to thank me, just yet. But don’t leave my little gift waiting. She’s terribly needy, you know, and you've already made her wait so long."

Jen seems to have made a decision because something changes for her, and then she's at Judy's side. 

"Judes, I don't know what the fuck is happening here."

"I know. That's okay."

Judy wants to reassure Jen, appease the hint of worry that casts a shadow over her and holds her back, but she can't stop staring at Jen's mouth. The thrill of being ignored and then being watched, of being argued over while she lies naked, has coiled itself tightly in the pit of Judy's stomach now. She aches with desire at everything secret and soft that she has felt for Jen being dragged out into the open and having a spotlight shone on it.

“You’ve nothing to gain from this petty tantrum, Jennifer. Go ahead and storm out if you’d like, go back to your sad little life where you pretend not to want what you so obviously want. Try not to think about what you saw here,” Lorna strides across the room to where Judy lies, her back straight and her head high as she directs the scene playing out between them. She lays a hand on the ropes that bind one of Judy’s wrists firmly to the bed, fingers dragging over the ropes and then her skin, making a show of touching the skin that Jen is resisting. “Go on, rebuff my thoughtful gift and try to forget about your little friend all tied up prettily for you.”

"Is this what you want, Judy?" Jen looks at her with fragile eyes, the last little bit of hesitation clinging on because she needs to hear Judy say it again. Even now, Jen can’t quite admit what’s been so obvious between them. 

"Oh god Jen, I want you. I've wanted you for so long and if you want me too, then I need you to touch me. Please." Judy pleads with Jen, shameless and wanton. This isn’t how Judy imagined things would finally happen with Jen, pretty far from it actually, but she wants it now so badly. 

“Look, the poor thing is desperate.”

Lorna slides the tips of her fingers through her wetness, two long fingers pushing into her and she’s needed this contact for so long she moans. If Judy could hide her face, she would. She doesn’t want Jen to see how turned on she is by this, how wet Judy is knowing that Jen can see her body laid out so specifically for pleasure. But Jen does see, her eyes bore into Judy as Lorna, fucking Lorna of all people, presses her fingers against that sensitive spot inside her. Judy’s back arches obscenely, making the ropes pull taut against her and Jen is watching her, still. Judy thinks if there’s no going back from this, she may as well do what she can to put on a show for her. 

“Come on now. If you were going to leave, you would have by now.” Lorna walks over to where Jen has been hovering, “Stop being an ungrateful brat and accept my gift. I worked hard getting her all warmed up for you and we wouldn’t want her to,” Lorna takes her wet fingers, swiping them across Jen’s lower lip, “get cold.”

“Jesus, Lorna.” She flinches from her touch and her outrage isn’t reflected in the tip of her tongue that flicks out to lick Judy from her lips. 

Jen comes to Judy and squats down at the bedside. Their faces are so close together that she feels a burst of fondness for Jen.

“Look, Judy, I feel like this whole… situation is part of a wider conversation that we definitely need to have. But I think I can just pack that away in a box for a bit longer, okay?”

“Okay, yeah sounds good to me.” Judy knows she’s still staring at Jen’s mouth. 

“I really want to kiss you. But not because I’m into this weird little fucking game that’s happening here. Just because I want to. Understand?”

“That sounds good to me too.”

Jen is on her in a moment, her mouth demanding and insistent, claiming her. The force of her jealousy pushes Judy roughly back into the pillow and she moans into it loudly, thrilled to finally cede her territory to Jen. She can taste the cigarette Jen smoked on the way over, the red wine from dinner; she loves knowing what Jen tastes like, realises now just how often she wondered exactly that. 

“Will you touch me?”

It’s strange to her that Jen seems so nervous; her Jen, who is so ferocious to the rest of the world, didn’t seem to have the language to take what she wants in the bedroom. But that’s okay; they understand one another well enough, Judy thinks, for her to see where Jen might appreciate a little nudge in the right direction. She takes the nudge with a hand that starts at Judy’s jaw, her neck, the dip into her collarbones where ropes intersect. Jen wraps a fist around the knot there, testing the bindings with a shake that moves most of her body with it. 

Judy loves the feel of it, letting go of any control over her body and trusting someone else to do what’s best for her. She trusts Jen to take care of her. She trusts Jen absolutely. 

“Fuck, Judy. Look at you? You’re gorgeous.”

“She’s well maintained for her age, isn’t she Jennifer?” Lorna answers from the wingback armchair in the corner of the room. 

There were lots of things not to like about Lorna but one of the things Judy found oddly charming was Lorna’s unwavering commitment to inserting herself into any situation. Judy has always been envious of that big, loud version of confidence that makes itself the center of any room. Jen just looks enraged by the reminder. 

“Would you mind ever so kindly fucking off for a while, Lorna?”

“This is my room, Jennifer, in my house. You’re here because I invited you so  _ no _ , I will not be effing off anywhere.”

Judy wonders what it must be like to be the pacemaker of the room, naturally taking charge. She is always the one just catching up. Waiting for people to let her know what the plan is and how she can help. It's easier that way; If she doesn’t have any options, then there’s nothing to consider. It’s peaceful. She can just lie there, wait for Jen to decide if this is too much for her or if she’ll accept the conditions. Judy watches Jen, her face in the soft blurry zone where she wants to do anything to make her happy and keep Jen in her life. 

_ Please say yes. Just pack all that reality that you’re hung up on right now and put it away until tomorrow. Because I’m right here, right now and I have waited for you for so long.  _

Just imagining how Jen’s fingers might feel inside her makes her wet again, and more aware of how exposed she is. A moan escapes her at the thought of it and then Jen’s mouth is on her again and resolute this time. She kisses her with hard, hungry kisses just short of leaving marks. Jen’s mouth moves to explore more of her, teeth scratching at her, little nips that mark her path. Jen’s lips find her tits, pulling Judy’s nipples into her mouth and kneading them with a soft pressure that steals the air from Judy’s lungs. 

“She’s ready for some fingers now. You can see by her thigh beginning to twitch like that.”

“Fuck you very much, Lorna. I don’t need your help right now.” Jen pinches at Judy’s nipple resentfully with the distraction. 

“Terribly sorry, dear. I just thought you might appreciate some advice from someone who knows exactly how she likes to fuck.” 

It’s so rare that Lorna swears, that her words hang in the air afterwards. Jen knows now that this has been going on between them for a while, whatever this is between Lorna and Judy. And she looks jealous. 

It’s just a beat later when two of Jen’s thick fingers push inside her and oh FUCK, Lorna was right, she was so ready for this. Her back arches at the stretch and Jen’s mouth appears again at her nipple, pulling at her with the same slow pushes of her fingers, curling into her pussy. Judy is torn between the view of Jen, her soft hair falling loose over her chest as she sucks at Judy’s tits, and Lorna looming in the corner. She looks smug, like her plan has come together perfectly and she smiles at Judy; she looks proud of her. Judy’s hands try uselessly to touch Jen, grasping at nothing and managing only to grip the ropes that bind her. It’s better than nothing. Judy bucks up into Jen’s hand, meeting her palm with wet thrusts. She gives herself to Jen, trusts her to let Judy shatter in her hands and be able to put her back together. 

“Oh fuck Jen, you feel so good. Please give it to me, yes I want it.” Judy babbles and she’s so close that she wants to make noise any way she can. She doesn’t filter the noises she wants to make anymore. She used to. She used to be ashamed of how sensitive her body was, how she responded to every touch and desired for more. But Lorna likes to hear her. 

She looks over to the armchair in the corner where Lorna watches them, still wearing her tailored dress and jacket. She watches with an aloof half smile and when Judy catches her eye, Lorna moves to uncross her legs, shifts her thighs apart, and exposes her wet, naked entrance to Judy. 

“Give her a little more, and I believe she might come for you, Jennifer.” 

It’s still a surprise for some reason when Jen complies and she’s being stretched again. Three fingers slipping in easily and the extra stretch does it for her. Judy doesn’t know if Lorna really does know her reactions that well or she just knows that if someone asks her to come, she will always try to but she’s right. Jen fucks into her as deep as she can, knuckles rocking against her and she’s coming with a strangled broken yell as she pulls against her ropes. Lorna’s eyes are on Judy’s and Judy holds the gaze, rocks her head back and bucks a little harder, shouts a little louder, performs her pleasure a little more. And she looks at the wet slick between Lorna’s thighs. 

She has to let her know how thankful she is. This is the best gift anyone has ever given her. 

Before she even has a moment to catch her breath, Jen’s tongue is between her thighs, tasting her and licking broad strokes where she’s already so sensitive. Judy’s muscles jump and ripple with the aftershocks of her orgasm which hasn’t even had the chance to dissipate yet but she can already feel it building again. This is Jen,  _ her  _ beautiful best friend Jen between her legs, her tongue pressing wide licks into her. Her Jen who circles her clit as her tongue fucks her and Judy is coming again for her, hips jerking and erratic as she pushes desperately into it, greedy for more. Her muscles pull and stretch in the pleasure of it, her lungs dragging a long pull of air which shivers through her. 

She collapses against her ropes, hands and feet hanging slack as she just breathes through it. Jen kisses her, mouth still slick with the taste of her and Judy opens herself to it, allows Jen to claim her like this. 

“Thank you, Jen. You’re so beautiful. I want to make you feel good too, if you’ll let me.”

Jen looks over to Lorna, wrinkling her nose, “I don’t know…”

“It’s okay. We can add this to the box for that future conversation?”

“Oh no no, we’re never talking about this again.” Jen kisses her awkwardly, rough kisses that are pure emotion, as Jen hitches her skirt up just enough to remove her underwear while mostly preserving her dignity. 

Good for her, Judy thinks, that Jen assumes she’s walking out of there with any dignity intact. With dancer’s grace she lowers herself onto Judy’s open mouth and Judy buries her face into her, luxuriating in the wetness that has collected and tasting how turned on Jen is. 

Without her hands to guide her, Judy has almost no control over this. Jen’s slick entrance rocks into her mouth, sliding over her nose selfishly and stealing her air from her, making her wait. It feels like Jen is marking her territory, claiming Judy back again. Judy’s lips find Jen’s throbbing clit and she sucks, lost in the heat of thighs against her face and the hand that fists into her hair as Jen directs her pleasure and takes what she wants from Judy’s face. Judy is swimming adrift in the moment when she feels sure, rough hands at her thighs, Lorna’s long fingers sinking inside her and oh  _ fuuuuck  _ it feels so good. 

Just having Jen pull at her hair while she snaps her hips to meet Judy’s greedy mouth is almost enough for her to come.

Almost enough. But now she can push her tongue into Jen’s body, feel the tight squeeze of her as Jen’s body tests the intrusion while Lorna’s fingers fuck Judy open, curling and rubbing tight circles into that spot she knows turns Judy’s legs to jelly. Judy’s cries are muffled by Jen’s body as the rock of Jen’s hips becomes erratic, sliding desperately against Judy’s mouth as she takes what she wants. 

Jen’s eyes meet Judy’s, blonde hair falling loose around her face, sweat sheened and desperate. Her hips snap hard and her gaze is nervous that she’s being too rough with Judy. Judy groans loudly into Jen, giving her permission to use her and Jen takes it. The hand that holds her pulls tight in her hair as Jen cries out, her hips grinding hard as she chases the crest of her pleasure. Judy can’t breathe with her nose buried deep in Jen’s wet folds and the tingling that creeps in at her edges seem to overwhelm her. 

Lorna’s fingers push into her, four fingers that stretch her wide and fill her up. Taking what she wants. Jen’s eyes are still on her when she starts to come, disbelief and pleasure and drunken wonder. She feels Jen’s body rippling against her mouth as her muscles dance against her. She watches as Jen’s eyes close tight and her mouth gasps at her own pleasure, then Judy is coming too. The demanding fingers inside her pound into her hard and she comes into Lorna’s hand with a gush. When she opens her eyes, Jen is watching her. 

She saw everything. 

“Holy fuck, Judy.”

Jen sits back on her heels, her body soft with afterglow. 

Lorna leaves them alone there, now that she’s gotten what she wanted. She never was interested in the clear up. She likes the game, the thrill of the hunt and the submission to whatever she wants to happen. Once Judy let herself go entirely, Lorna lost interest and now they find themselves alone with far too many knots looped and twisted around her unnecessarily. 

“I think you should take me home now, Jen.”

“I’m trying. I’m really trying.”

  
  
  



End file.
